


Complex Simplicity

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: And Nightmares Shall Plague Him [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Violence, Minor canon divergence, No but really, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, Why aren't there more Jack Rollins/Reader inserts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You confront Jack about his dealings with Hydra; things devolve from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [scarlettvision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettvision/pseuds/scarlettvision) :)

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jack growled, pushing you up against the wall of your shared apartment.

“My problem is you Rollins; I’m done with you and your shit!” I hissed, shoving him back.

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I know you’re fucking Hydra, Jack!” you scream, shoving him again, “I found out weeks ago, I’ve just been too fucking busy to bring it up, checking and rechecking the goddamn facts and praying to fucking God that you were some kind of mole sent in there by Fury! But you’re not! You’re Rumlow’s fucking right hand, you son of a bitch; you’re a fucking traitor! To SHIELD, to Cap, to your own _fucking country!_ ” 

He grabbed you by the throat and threw you back against the wall, pistol pulled and digging into your temple. His tall frame towered over you easily, reminding you how hard it would be to take him down in an actual, physical fight if it came to it. Your lips trembled and the tears of anger and betrayal finally fell, rolling silently down your cheeks as you glared back at him.

“Fucking do it Jack,” you whispered, not backing down and not looking away, “Because I’ll be one of the first ones they kill. Whatever shit they’re planning, whatever the hell’s about to happen, I’ll never be one of them. I’ll never be one of _you_. So either you pull that goddamn trigger now, or it’ll happen later on; either way I’ll be dead on the floor whether you want it or not.”

“How did you find out?” he demanded in a low growl, but didn’t lower the gun.

“Does it fucking matter? I should have reported you when I first found out, I just wanted to make sure I had all the facts before turning your ass in.”

“You’re a fucking liar,” he sneered, stepping in just a little closer; you could feel his breath on your face, spearmint and something purely _Jack_ that almost made you want to cry for a very different reason. “You didn’t report it because you didn’t want to believe it. Because you and I both know that you fell in love with me a long time ago. You’re so fucking _weak_ for me, you couldn’t see past your blind fucking hope!”

“Guess I’m just gonna have to live with that mistake aren’t I? For as long as I’m allowed that is,” you spat.

“Why couldn’t you just have dropped out of Strike in the first fucking place? None of us made it easy on you; hell, any _normal_ person would have left with the ass beatin’s we gave you. But you gotta be so goddamned stubborn and _stupid—_ ”

“Is that sentiment I hear, dear?” you mocked, leaning your head back to look at him better, “Thought you Hydra goons were supposed to be above such banalities.”

“Don’t. Push. Me.” he hissed, digging the barrel into your skin further, teeth bared in a snarl.

“You already know the end of this fucking game, Jack!” you said, grabbing his vest and pulling him flush to your body, no space left between you. “You know you’re not going to do it, not until they make you; so put the gun down.”

He clenched his jaw and growled, jerking himself and the gun away from you, breathing heavily. He breathed deep and let it out slowly, trying to control the turmoil.

“If we could take it all back—“ he started, staring at the gun in his hand.

“We’d still be too fucking stubborn and stupid to have done anything different, Jack,” you replied, turning your body to lean your shoulder against the wall, the hand closest to him on your hip. He watched you from his peripheral’s as you stared at him. He could see you thinking, drumming your fingers against your hip, a habit you never did learn to break. He waited for the exact moment that you steeled your resolve.

Clenching your jaw, you made up your mind, reaching your other hand down your side before you thought too hard on what you were about to do.

Jack saw movement and reacted on instinct, aiming and firing before he had time to really think it through.

Jack dropped his gun and stumbled backwards, tripping on his boots and ass hitting the floor; a yell of disbelief rang throughout the apartment.

Red painted the wall beside you and the floor under your body, blood seeping onto the hardwood from the hole in your head. A small silver band lay where it fell in the growing puddle above you, from where you’d pulled it from your pocket.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ring he’d given to you just a few months before.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jack came to slowly, throat throbbing in pain as he looked around. He knew the moment Widow had deactivated the disguise hologram that they wouldn’t be able to keep the council room secure. He almost wasn’t sorry for it.

Looking out the window, the hellicarier seemed to come towards him in slow motion, bringing down the entire building with it.

The last thought he had was of the silver band around his neck; the ring lying over his heart on a chord beneath his tactical gear, and how he was glad that he’d be buried with it.

**~FIN~**


End file.
